The roommate
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Linus and Camille set up a blind date for Cameron and Kirsten at a bar. How will it go? *No Stitchers Program* **I do not own the characters** Please review! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Blind date

(Author Note: Hey guys I am going to try a new fanfiction. This is my first Stitchers fic and I hope that you like it. There is no Stitchers program in this story. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Cameron's P.O.V.

"Linus what are we doing here," I shout over the loud music. "Dude Camille will be here soon and she is bringing her roommate, Camille totally thinks that y'all will be great together," replies Linus. I roll my eyes and order a Budlight. "There they are," announces Linus as I finish my beer. I look up to see Camille, Linus' girlfriend and a beautiful tall blond. Camille greets Linus with a kiss then introduces the blond, "Cameron, this is my roommate Kirsten. Kirsten this is Cameron." Kirsten shakes my hand then I say, "Would you like a drink?" "Uh sure," she says. "Is a budlight ok," I ask. Kirsten nods then I order two more beers. We receive our beers and we walk away from the make out fest that has become the bar. We find two chairs and we sit. "So Kirsten tell me about yourself," I say. She doesn't say anything she kind of just gives me this look. "Ok, what is it," I ask. I am slightly confused so I decide to start with myself, "I am the youngest of three I have an older sister and an older brother. They along with my parents are all doctors and I am not. I work as a lab assistant. I graduated from MIT and that is where I met Linus." "Well I am a computer science graduate. I met Camille at school and we share a house. I am an only child and I don't know what my parents did. I have temporal dysplasia, which causes me to not feel emotion and I have no since of time, so yea that's me," says Kirsten. "Well ok," I say, "Would you like another drink?" Kirsten nods and I take her empty bottle and get four more.

Kirsten and I talk for hours about a bunch of random stuff. I know that at some point I got drunk, I'm not sure if people that have temporal dysplasia can get drunk, but she seemed to lighten up a bit. It gets late so I decide that instead of driving I should probably walk her home. I rode with Linus anyway and she probably rode with Camille. We get to her house and she says, "Thank you for walking me to my house, I had a nice time." "You're welcome," I respond. Then she kisses me. For a women that can't show emotion she is a good kisser. She breaks away then says, "Sorry." "No your fine." I say. "Hey, you can sleep on my couch if you want you probably shouldn't walk home your pretty drunk," she says. I nod and I follow her into the house. "The couch is over there," she points, "Let me get you a blanket." She disappears and I just kinda stand there and take my shirt off. I never sleep with my shirt on. She returns and is holding a blue blanket. She walks up to me and hands me the blanket. "If you need anything I am the door on the right," she starts but I cut her off with a kiss. We end up on the couch making out, but she falls asleep with her head on my chest so I just smile as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Getting ready

(Author Note: Here is another chapter. Hope that you enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Kirsten's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning laying on something hard. I seriously have no memories from the night before except that I meet a guy named Cameron. Without waking the body underneath mine I try to figure out who it is. "Good morning," says the body. "Good morning," I say as I lift my head to see who it is. It is none other than Cameron. I get off his toned chest and I go into the kitchen. I gather the items that I need for my daily breakfast of a kale shake. I have started blending my ingredients by the time the shirtless Cameron comes into the kitchen. I didn't notice last night that he has a scar from the middle of his collar bone to right above his jeans. "You want a kale shake," I ask as I hand him a glass with the green liquid. "Uh sure," he replies taking the glass, "What are you up to today?" I think carefully about my answer before I give it and I say, "Well I was going to go to the beach with Camille, and I imagine that Linus will probably be there so that probably means that you will be there too." Cameron nods then pauses, "So… do you remember anything from last night?" I look up at him, "If you're asking if we slept together, I don't think so, I remember probably just as much as you do." Cameron nods then takes a sip of his kale shake. He scrunches his nose then says, "This is really delicious." "You don't have to lie. I don't drink it because it taste good, I drink it because it is good for me." He then makes this weird face.

After I have finished my Kale shake I go into my room to change out of the clothes that I was in, and I change into an orange bikini and I put a pair of Nike shorts and a tank top on over it. I pull my long blond hair into a hair tie as I walk back into the living room and I fins Cameron pulling his shirt back on. "You ready to go," I ask as I text Camille that I would be bringing Cameron with me to the beach. "Yea, can we swing by my place so I can get some trunks," ask Cameron. "Sure, but you have to drive," I reply. He looks at me and begins to say something then says instead, "Right."

We go out to the garage and there sits my father's old Buick that I have never drove. It has sat in the garage ever since he left me. My temporal dysplasia ruined any dream I ever had of driving. I toss the keys to Cameron and I get into the passenger's side of the car. Cameron catches them then gets into the driver's side.

Cameron then drives us into the city and parks beside a curb in front of an apartment building. "Here we are," he says. I nod then get out of the car. I go with him into the apartment and up to his room. We get inside his apartment and I wait in the kitchen and I search for something to drink as I wait for him to come out. "Hey Kirsten," shouts Cameron from the bedroom. "Uh, yeah," I say back. "Can you come here for a second," he requests. I don't say anything I just stop my search and I make my way through his apartment. I turn a corner and find that his door is open and that he is nearly naked wearing only a pair of boxers. "Um, what do you want," I ask as I fix my eyes on a picture that is above his bed. "Oh hey, so which ones," he asks and hold up a pair of American flag swim shorts and a pair of navy blue trunks. "The blue ones, can you please put some clothes on now," I beg. Cameron throws the other trunks onto the dresser and he steps into the navy ones. I look back at him but can't stop staring at his chest and his scar. "How did you," I ask gesturing to his scar. "I was about ten and I had open heart surgery. It left me with this beaut," he says with a smile. He then steps closer to me and takes my hand and places it on the scar. He then closes the space in between us and his lips are on mine.


End file.
